The operation of luminaires can be made more efficient and smarter by using various electronic components. Examples of such electronic components may include, but are not limited to, sensors such as motion sensors, occupancy sensors, light sensors, etc. Typically, said electronic components may be installed in ceiling tiles using a suitable mounting system. However, the ceiling tiles are manufactured to several different standard thicknesses, e.g., ½ inch, ⅝ inch, and ¾ inch, and the dimensional tolerances for each standard ceiling thickness may vary widely.
Conventional mounting systems do not readily accommodate mounting said electronic components to ceiling tiles of different thicknesses and adjusting to their varying tolerances. That is, conventional mounting systems may have different mounts for mounting the electronic components in ceiling tiles having different thickness, which may be inefficient and cost intensive. Further, conventional mounting systems may damage the ceiling tiles. For example, a conventional mounting system with a spring mechanism may include a wall anchor style mounting structure with spring clips that fan out and bite into the ceiling tile to hold the electronic component in place within the ceiling tile. Removing said wall anchor style mounting structure from the ceiling tile may cause the ceiling tile to break, crumble, and/or sustain extensive damage, thereby rendering the ceiling tile inoperable for future use. Furthermore, conventional mounting systems tend to creep or deform over time under the weight of a sustained load which causes the mounting system to push down and out from the ceiling tile which may be aesthetically unappealing.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.